Almost is never enough
by BlackScissorsAvenue
Summary: G!P Tori. Esto es muy fuerte, si no les gusta este tipo de cosas ni lo abran. This is SEX! Es todo lo contrario a mi historia anterior.


**Nadie POV**

Decir que eran una pareja "estable" era poco. Eran una pareja consolidada que se amaban, disfrutaban al máximo de hermosos momento y sobre todo, disfrutaban la una de la otra. Llevaban ya veintitrés meses y 29 días juntas, los que para ellas solo parecían que habían sido unos cuantos meses.

El tiempo en estos últimos años se había pasado como se dice, ¡volando! Sus carreras exitosas, los muchos viajes que tenían que hacer, algunos juntas, otros, la mayoría, por separadas, todo parecía que había adelantado el tiempo o, en todo caso, afectado a sus percepción temporal.

Pero ahí estaban, festejando ya su segundo aniversario, aprovechando la última noche juntas porque el destino ya había cruzado un viaje por sus caminos que las separaría por unos cuanto miles de metros y unas cuantas toneladas de agua de por medio.

La deliciosa cena ya había pasado, el paseo de las manos por la desierta playa que daba al fondo de su casa también y las locas y desesperadas caricias acompañada de fuertes y largos besos ya habían hecho su aparición.

Ahí estaban tratando de llegar a la habitación que compartían. La necesidad por la otra era muy grande, las manos no alcanzaban para quitar la molesta ropa que en esos momentos estorbaba para acariciar, apretar, rasguñar todo a la misma vez.

Sus labios apenas se separaban para tomar aire, la separación era tan mínima que parecía que solo tomaban el aire que la otra boca le podía dar.

Los corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que podían sentirlos cada una en sus propios oídos. Sus cuerpos, sus partes más sensibles reaccionaban de la manera en que solo la otra podía lograr.

La morena presentaba una erección tan grande y fuerte que la chica de hermoso cabello negro podía sentir, imaginar y desear desesperadamente tocar y demás.

Por fin llegaron a la cama, la morena sin mucha delicadeza coloco a la pálida en ella y prácticamente se tiró encima reclamando nuevamente eso labios de los que parecía no llegar a tener suficiente.

La pelinegra abrió sus piernas para que cupiera mejor y al darse cuenta que solo un bóxer las separaba empezó a tratar de sacarlo a como dé lugar. Sus brazos no alcanzaban, sus pies parecían ayudar un poco pero no, su objetivo no se cumplía.

- ¡Por favor Tori quítatelo! ¡Necesito que me hagas el amor ya!

- Mi amor esto no es hacer el amor, creo que esto es coger, coger como locas desaforadas que no han tenido relaciones en meses y que al parecer están muriendo y la única cura es que yo me...

- ¡Que tu metas ese enorme y hermoso pene que tienes dentro de mí ya! - grito la pelinegra interrumpiendo el discurso que la morena había comenzado y que no hacía más que desesperarla más y más.

- ¡Woww! ¿Alguien está un poquito desesperada parece? Pensé que esta noche iba a ser esp... hoo...¡Hooo por Dios! ¡Jade!

Tori no pudo terminar su segundo discurso por que Jade ya había tomado fuertemente el miembro de la otra, lo había llevado hasta su entrada y levantando su pelvis había conseguido que la penetrara.

- ¡Cállate amor y cógeme! Ahhhh! Si, si así amor… ¡ahhh! Y, ¿sabes qué?, esta noche va a ser especial, ¡no sabes cuánto! Aaaahhhh! Amooor! - una fuerte embestida de la morena había dejado sin palabras a su novia ahora. Había comenzado un ritmo suave, adentro y afuera disfrutando del calor y la humedad que sentía.

- ¡Shhhh West! no prometas cosas esta noche, te voy a coger tan bueno que después de tu orgasmo te vas a dormir tan profundo que capaz pierdas tu vuelo… Ay amor! te sientes tan bien! Estas tan mojada...

- Es eso una amenaza Vega? Sabes que no me gusta que me amenaces amor, creo que tendré que doblar la apuesta y… ¡veremos quién pierde su vuelo! - Jade hizo fuerza y logro girar a Tori quedando esta sobre la cama y ella encima.

La "o" perfecta que se dibujó en la boca de la morena seguida de su cabeza que buscaba clavarse en la cama como así también su espalda que se despegó del colchón, inflaron el ego de esa mujer que en eso momento se sentía la más poderosa del mundo, la que llevaba las riendas de la situación en esa habitación.

Apretó fuertemente sus músculos vaginales y dijo:

- "¿Tori? ¿Amor? ¿Te estoy lastimando?" - soltó enseguida una risa que trajo de nuevo al mundo de los mortales a la morena que no podía hablar sino tan solo gemir y apretar los dientes lo más fuerte que podía. Todo era demasiado para ella. La vista de tan hermosa mujer encima de ella, sus manos tomando sus pechos y apretándolos a la vez que le servían de apoyo para balancearse suave, despacio y profundo sobre su pene. Y... lo que sentía su pene era uuuufff! ¡Ese era otro tema! La humedad, el calor, la estreches, todo era una mágica combinación que la volvía loca.

-¡Amor más rápido por favor! No te reprimas, sé que lo necesitas también, puedo sentirte. ahhh! ¡Si amor! ¡Así! ¡Así!

- ¡Ay amor! ¡Me encanta cómo te sientes! ¡Cómo me estiras! ¡Ay amor! ¡Ya voy a acabar! ¿Qué decías de mi orgasmo? ¿Qué decías?- la pelinegra subía y bajaba sobre el miembro de Tori tan rápido como podía.

-¡Ahh amor! ¡Puedo sentirte! ¡Me estas estrangulando! - Tori agarro la cintura de Jade y apoyando las plantas de sus pies empezó a impulsarse para encontrarse con cada embestida de Jade y acelero el ritmo lo más que pudo.

Sus músculos quemaban, podía sentir como gotas de sudor recorrían su abdomen pero lo que más sentía era como esa vagina la apretaba y como con cada una de su embestidas ese cuerpo encima suyo se rendía y se dejaba hacer.

- ¡Termina amor para mí! ¡Termina que quiero sentir tu orgasmo!

-Aaaahhhhhh! Siiiiii! Sii Tooriiii! No pares amoooor! Ahhhhhhhhh! Te Amoooo!

Fue lo último que salió de la boca de la pálida antes de caer rendida sobre Tori.

Unos minutos pasaron y la morena buscaba hacer reaccionar a la pelinegra hablándole muy despacio y frotando sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda.

-Jadey... amor... despierta hermosa, despierta amor, te necesito...

Decía esto mientras también repartía dulces besos sobre la cabeza de su novia.

-Mmmmm... ¿Amor? mmmm... eso fue... wow! ¡Cielo te amo!

Dijo Jade antes de incorporarse un poco y besar a su novia muy profundamente. Coloco sus manos sobre los pechos de la ojiazul y empezó a mover muy suavemente sus caderas, era un movimiento casi imperceptible pero sin dudas significaba mucho para Tori.

- ¿Alguien necesita un poco de ayuda? ¿Amor?

-Mmmhmmm! Si amor, ¡te necesito ya! - dicho esto intentó levantar su pelvis y comenzar un ritmo más veloz.

La pelinegra se tensó y se quedó totalmente quieta apretando sus labios y marco un pequeño no con su dedo índice.

- No amor, espera un poco.

- ¡¿Esperar?! ¡Ya he esperado demasiado amor! ¡No! no me hagas esto, por favor, ya basta de juegos, ¡tengo que acabar!

- ¿Basta de juegos dices? - la pelinegra se levantó y termino con esa exquisita unión que compartían. Tori atónita la miraba sin poder decir nada, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Pocos fueron los segundos que le tomo a la ojiazul levantarse y girarse para quedar de nuevo recostada sobre la morena, solo que esta vez apoyando toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo sobre el frente de su novia. Inmediatamente busco con su cola frotar el miembro erecto y se sujetó fuertemente de los muslos de la morena.

-¿Amor? ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la otra noche?

- ¿La otra noche? Mmmmm... Princesa me estas matando muy suavemente, casi no puedo recordar cómo me llamo.

- ¡La otra noche amor! Hablamos de probar cosas nuevas, ¿recuerdas que cosas eran?

Dijo Jade entre suspiros y gemidos, había intensificado sus movimiento y el hecho de que Tori haya querido ayudarla a mantenerse sobre de ella agarrándola por los pechos estaba dificultándole un poco su capacidad de habla.

- Amor la otra noche hablamos de intentar tener sexo anal, ¿a eso te refieres?- dijo muy despacio y dudando la morena.

- Si amor, de eso. Quiero que esta noche sea especial. Quiero hacerlo...

- Pero no, no se jade... - la morena se había incorporado y las había llevado a una posición de sentadas, estaba un poco sorprendida por la proposición y a la vez asustada.

- Amor hace cuanto que lo venimos hablando, no tengas miedo, nada malo va a pasar; yo estuve investigando un poco y sé que lo vamos a disfrutar las dos.

- Pero amor, ya sabes todas las cosas que dicen al respecto, no es la practica preferida por las mujeres...

- Si amor, pero también ya sabes todo lo que los hombres dicen y por algo debe de ser una de las practicas preferidas por ellos. Tú no te preocupes, vamos a tener mucho cuidado, ¿sí? Recuerda que mi placer también está en hacerte sentir placer a ti.

La pelinegra giro su cabeza y busco los labios de su compañera, empezaron a besarse muy despacio para luego intensificar el beso y profundizarlo. Sus lenguas hablaban ahora, una era cuidadosa casi tímida, la otra era segura, buscaba con insistencia a su homónima y trasmitía un "tranquila, todo va a estar bien".

-¡Hagámoslo! ¡Pero tienes que prometer que vas a ser sincera y me detendrás si algo no va bien amor!

-Mmmhmm...

-¡No! nada de "mmmmhmmm", ¡promételo!

- Si amor lo prometo, esto va a ser para las 2, ¡lo prometo!

- Bueno.

La morena comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de Jade, volvió a encargarse de los pechos de esta y dejo que un poco de la tensión que había acumulado su cuerpo en los últimos minutos desapareciera. Por su parte Jade había iniciado nuevamente el vaivén de sus caderas, buscando que de a poco el miembro de su novia calzase entre sus glúteos.

-Amor... en la mesa de luz hay un lubricante, tómalo - indico la pelinegra. Tori busco alcanzarlo y una vez lo tuvo se colocó un poco sobre uno de sus dedos y con mucho cuidado comenzó a esparcirlo en la chica pálida.

De a poco trato de hacer un poco de presión y las dos soltaron un gemido cuando la punta del dedo de Tori gano la resistencia que lo frenaba. Poco a poco empezó a moverlo dentro y afuera mientras toma por la cintura a Jade y la atraía fuertemente hacia ella. Por otro lado Jade no hacía más que gemir y disfrutar de la nueva sensación, un poco extraña al principio pero para nada dolorosa.

Entre besos descuidados y más caricias la estimulación de Tori estaba logrando su cometido y Jade estaba ya relajada.

-Hazlo amor, empecemos de a poco...

-Ok!

Solo eso dijo la morena y agarro su miembro colocándolo cuidadosamente en el ano de Jade haciendo presión para que este atravesara el anillo de músculos. Poco costo que la cabeza ingresara y grande fue el gemido que salió de la boca de la pelinegra. Tori estaba en otra galaxia, la sensación nueva era impresionante. El calor y la presión que sentía en su glande la cegaban. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, mordió su labio inferior y exhaló un fuerte suspiro. ¡Esto era el cielo!

Nada paso por un corto tiempo, simplemente se quedaron así, conectadas por unos pocos centímetros que a la vez las hacía sentir más cerca y conectada con la otra que nunca antes.

-Más amor... mmmm... despacio pero maaass... ahhhhh! siiii! Fuck!

- ¿Así? ¿Amor estas bien? ¿Me salgo? - Pregunto temerosa la chica de ojos cafés.

- Nooo! ¡Cógeme Amor! ¡Mételo más, quiero que estés toda dentro de mí!

Tori hizo caso y ejerció más presión, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en un gran problema, ¡sentía que iba a explotar! ¡No iba a poder aguantar mucho! Este nuevo sexo era demasiado para ella.

-¡Amoor! ¡Voy a terminar! ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Te sientes como el cielooo! ¡ahhhhh!

-¡No, no no no! ¡Todavía no amor! ¡Aguanta por favor!

Inmediatamente Tori soltó la cintura de Jade y llevo su mano a estimular la vagina de su novia. Jugó con su clítoris arrancando más y más gemidos de esa boca que buscaba desesperada para besar, morder, sentir y era tanta la humedad que había ahí abajo que le fue inevitable terminar penetrándola con dos dedos. Esta nueva inclusión tomo por sorpresa a la chica pálida que solo pudo doblar su espalda y entregarse por completo a su novia. En cuerpo y alma le pertenecía a ella. Todo su cuerpo era suyo, desde hoy ya no quedaba nada de su ser que Tori no haya conocido, que no haya amado.

La nueva estimulación hizo que los músculos posteriores de Jade se relajaran aún más y Tori pudiera ingresar más y más profundo. Solo tocaba con sus dedos el interior de la vagina de su novia y la gravedad parecía que hacia el resto. En estos momentos la gran G era su amiga y su pene, su cuerpo estaban muy agradecido.

-¡Ahhh Amor! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo! ¡Voy a terminar! No puedo más, ¡eres demasiado para mí!- Dicho esto la morena hizo un último empuje, marcando que ya había llegado al tope de su anatomía y esa nueva información fue suficiente para hacerla acabar. Termino muy duro, su cuerpo se tensiono tan fuerte que pensó que en algún momento algo se rompería de sí. Fue el orgasmo más fuerte que tuvo hasta ese momento. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sentía que se vaciaba como nunca antes dentro de la pelinegra.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Por Dios Torii! - El orgasmo de la morena fue tan fuerte que hasta la pelinegra se sorprendió y se excitó por sobre manera. Inmediatamente tomo la mano de Tori con la que la estaba penetrando y busco de continuar con el estímulo que esos dedos le hacían. Todo paso de 100 a 987 grados en intensidad en tan solo unos segundos. ¡Necesitaba acabar desesperadamente!

-¡Tori! ¡Amor te necesito! ¡Por favor reacciona! Ahhhh… ¡Siii!- Fue lo último que se entendió que había dicho porque inmediatamente Tori la había tomado por su cintura, la levanto y la coloco boca abajo sobre la cama con ella encima cuidando de en ningún momento salir de la pelinegra y empezó a penetrarla con un ritmo continuo y embestidas profundas.

- ¡Ahora te voy a coger como realmente querías! ¡Prepárate Jadey! ¡No tengo intenciones de ser cariñosa! - Dicho esto apoyo sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de Jade e intensifico sus embestidas, más rápidas, más fuertes.

Jade no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su novia estaba cogiendo su culo de una manera salvaje y lo hacía muy bien, demasiado bien. Le encantaba como se sentía, toda una nueva experiencia que le estaba volando la cabeza. ¡El placer que sentía era impresionante!

Poco a poco las paredes de Jade hacían más y más presión alrededor del miembro de Tori, esta entendió que su novia estaba por acabar así que inmediatamente busco de penetrarla nuevamente con sus dedos y fue directo a ese lugar que volvía loca a Jade. Lo encontró y lo froto casi con desesperación, al ritmo de sus embestidas y así lo consiguió, Jade terminó de una manera tan fuerte que su pene quedó inmovilizado sintiendo solo los espasmos que sacudían al cuerpo de su novia. No podía creer lo que sentía con sus dedos y con su pene, ni hablar de sus oídos que llegaron a captar el gemido gritado más potente que salió de la garganta de la pelinegra. Se esforzó por penetrarla y dada la extrema presión que sabía ella misma había causado, solo fueron necesarias un par de embestidas para que ella también terminase vaciando toda su esencia dentro de Jade otra vez.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jade y trato de controlar un poco su agitada respiración. Pasaron unos minutos así, las dos en algún lugar de alguna nebulosa de universo del placer.

De a poco volvieron en sí, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Princesa... te amo...- susurró la morena sobre la cabeza de la morena mientras dejaba suaves besos.

- Yo te amo más amor... - apenas respondió.

- Lo sé, y aunque no quiero creo que esto debe terminar.- Poco a poco se fue saliendo de su novia. La sensación eran tan intensas al igual que al principio y las dos solo soltaban gemidos.

La morena se dejó caer al lado de la pelinegra e inmediatamente busco de tomarla entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron y besaron con calma y mucho amor.

- Feliz aniversario amor - dijo la morena.

-Gracias mi vida, ¡te amo!- respondió la otra. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento exhausta, como si acabase de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, siento que en cualquier momento me duermo...

-Jajaja! Entiendo completamente lo que dices...

-Ah, amor, antes que me duerma, tengo que decirte que hoy hable con tu agente y arregle para que tu vuelo salga a las 3 de la tarde, sabía que ibas a hacer actividad extra esta noche y que ibas a necesitar descansa un par de hs más, no queremos que la nueva guionista sensación de Hollywood llegue llenas de ojeras al aeropuerto para que los paparazis la fotografíen así, ¿no?

- Llena de ojeras y casi sin poder moverse, caminando como los zombis de "The Walking dead", no creo que pueda moverme mañana, ¡sí que hice actividad extra!

- jajaja! idiota… ¡duérmete ya!

- Ok, si tú lo dices… ¡Te amo amor! Ah, gracias por cambiarme el vuelo y… por esto… descansa...


End file.
